


Basketball

by LameLittleArtist



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LameLittleArtist/pseuds/LameLittleArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't click on this seriously<br/>High school AU frerard<br/>(This is unfinished)<br/>*Frank's POV*<br/>Why the hell did I join basketball? Nothing about it is remotely enjoyable. So why did I fucking do it?!? Oh yeah, because there's this really cute kid on the team, and nothing is hotter than seeing him panting and sweaty. kid on the team, and nothing is hotter than seeing him panting and sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry you decided to click on this

*Frank's POV*  
Why the hell did I join basketball? Nothing about it is remotely enjoyable. So why did I fucking do it?!? Oh yeah, because there's this really cute kid on the team, and nothing is hotter than seeing him panting and sweaty.  
God, that's pretty damn sad of me. Anyways, I'm stuck at this shitty game, sitting here bored out of my mind. Staring out into space; I can't wait until this fuckfest is over.  
"Hey," a voice says, I jump slightly, not expecting it. I look over only to see the really fucking attractive boy I mentioned earlier, Gerard fucking Way.  
"Oh, hey." I reply after a second. He giggles,  
"The game is over ya know." I look up and around. How long has it been?  
"Oh," I say stupidly, "Shit"  
Gerard giggles again, "Need a ride?"  
Fuck yes. "Y-yeah, that'd be great."  
We walk to his car together, and it might just be me, and my stupid crush, but I don't think you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

As he struggles with unlocking the car, he drops the keys. So, he bends over to pick them up. In the process of doing so, he puts his ass right up to my crotch, as I was right behind him. Holy fuck. But the thing is, it seemed pretty damn intentional. 

 

*Gerard's *


End file.
